Polaris' Fantasy
"Polaris' Fantasy" is a story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Plot Summary On a rainy day when the Summer Solstice celebration was supposed to take place, Papa Smurf had the celebration be held inside the Imaginarium on the beach setting. While the entire Smurf Village had fun swimming, sunbathing, eating, building sandcastles, and other related things, Empath noticed that Polaris Psyche was all by himself under a mushroom umbrella playing with his Psychelisphere puzzle game. Empath tried to get his friend to join in the activities, but Polaris was not only uncomfortable being around his fellow Smurfs in a state of "half-dress", he was also uncomfortable with the hair growth that was forming on his person. Empath tried to tell Polaris that he should seek Papa Smurf about the latter problem, but Polaris was too disgusted with the idea that the village leader should physically examine him. After Empath left Polaris alone to his Psychelisphere, the Psyche was visited by a beautiful female humanoid being who called herself Elatia. She entertained him in playing with the Psychelisphere puzzle game, and Polaris found himself attracted to her. The other Smurfs noticed Polaris with Elatia and assumed that Elatia was simply an Imaginarium fantasy created by Polaris to keep him company. However, Polaris told Empath that he didn't even imagine her, that she just simply appeared in the beach setting. That night, as the Smurfs slept, Polaris found himself unable to sleep due to thoughts of Elatia, and went to talk about it with Empath, who suggested that he should spend some time with her so that he would know how to interact with a female being. The following day he went into the Imaginarium fantasy setting where he had found her and spent some private time together in intimate activity. It was during this intimation that Polaris learned that Elatia was a real person and not a mere Imaginarium fantasy creation. Empath, who had found Polaris with Elatia during a time when nobody was supposed to be in the Imaginarium, did not believe Polaris' claims and thus had Elatia removed from the setting, which made Polaris so angry that he stormed out of the Imaginarium wearing only his underwear. However, Elatia now resided in Polaris in spirit form, wanting him to transfer her into a suitable physical host, which in this case turned out to be Smurfette, who at that time was finished talking to the Smurflings about intimate interactions of male and female Smurfs in a manner that was suitable for their understanding. With Smurfette now possessed by Elatia and the two of them struggling over the same physical form, Polaris took Elatia on a tour throughout the Smurf Village so she could see for herself the world that he lived in. Unfortunately, the strain of the struggle between Elatia and Smurfette was too much for the assumed form, and eventually Empath and Polaris had to purge Elatia completely from Smurfette's body, restoring Smurfette to normal. Before Elatia was purged, she thanked Polaris for showing her the real world one last time. At the end of the story, Polaris decided that he should seek Papa Smurf's help with the hair growth problem, and also shared with Brainy Smurf the Psychelisphere puzzle game, which fascinated the bespectacled Smurf to the point where he was already thinking of writing his next book about his mastery of the game. Notes * During Polaris' discussion with Empath about Elatia, Empath talks about how he dealt with the overwhelming desire of being around Smurfette which took place in the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf novel. It is suggested in the story that Polaris' interaction with Elatia during his second visit in the Imaginarium beach setting was much more intimate. * It is also one of the rare occasions where the normally emotionally-controlled Polaris Psyche shows an extreme emotion, that of anger. * Elatia's race is never mentioned, though given her appearance, it is likely that she is a woodelf. * Papa Smurf's recorded age in the story is 548. Title Translations * French: Le roman de Polaris Psyché ("The Romance Of Polaris Psyche") * Spanish: El romanticismo de Polaris Psique * German: Die Romanze von Polaris Psyche * Italian: La storia d'amore di Polaris Psiche * Dutch: De romantiek van Polaris Psyche Songs * "Smurfland Groove" * "Pure Imagination" (Hawaiian-style instrumental) * "Miracles" * "Lost In You" The Story * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 Possible Voice Cast Smurfs * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch * Brainy -- Fred Armisen * Greedy -- Thomas Wilson * Smurflings -- Tara Strong, Nancy Cartwright, Tress MacNeille, Pamela Hayden * Tapper -- Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf -- Alan Cumming Others * Polaris Psyche -- Tim Russ * Elatia -- Martha Hackett Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Adaptations of stories from other franchises Category:Stories focusing on Polaris Psyche Category:Stories about love